


The stolen crow

by Gloomytanturm



Category: haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomytanturm/pseuds/Gloomytanturm
Summary: Hinata gets stolen by Bukoto but i turned up as a good thing.





	The stolen crow

It all started when Hinata and Kagayama had shown up at the training camp late. Hinata was a person everyone adored and would love to take him but one person, in particular, wanted to adopt him and teach him new moves. That person had asked their setter if we can steal one of Karasuno's teammate and make them ours. The teammate was like no, you can't do that. 

Hinata had honestly surprised Bokuto when he first saw him do Kageyama and Hinata's freak quick. He instantly gains interested with him. Hinata was small for sure, but he can jump, and that was the reason Bokuto got interested in him.

It was two weeks later after the weekend-long training camp, and the week-long training camp was here. Bokuto noticed something was off with Hinata. He didn't talk to Kageyama besides during the matches. Everyone could tell that they are not going to be practicing with each other much longer. 

About three days in Kageyama had finally started practicing on his own. Hinata knew that Tsukaima was practicing with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi. Hinata had thought to himself since Lev is behind me that maybe they could do a 3-3 match. 

Bokuto taught Hinata how to do a faint, but he also practiced another move with Hinta and Asaki that would surprise people. It was easy for Hinata to learn it and Tusski was not there. So it would be a shock to the whole teammates. 

 

Before Hinata managed to get on the bus Bokuto had managed to lure Hinata away from Karasuno. Hinata was going to be taken by Bukoto, and he will stay at Bokuto's house until the prefectural start. Hinata had managed to agree to this to make Daichi and Suga mad. The rest of the schools at the training camp knew besides Karasuno (besides their coach because they needed the coach permission to do this). 

It was to make Karusono mad but also to help Hinata with his spikes, blocks (which will be taught by Kuroo), receives, and serves. The prefutrals start in about a week. They had manly worked on Hinata's new move. He has gotten pretty good at it so far. 

The first day of it Daichi had called Hinata to know where he was. Hinata had said that he was at Kemna house for the rest of the week which was a lie. Daichi said it was okay, but he didn't know that a surprise was happening. 

Fukurōdani let Hinata practice with them surprisingly. In about a day, Hinata had gotten better at his spicks, blocks, receives, and serves. He had practice with Kuroo. Hinata new move was going well too. Asaki knew that Kageyama could do it. He would shock Karasuno right now. What surprised Bukoto the most is Hinata had been practicing a jump serve. That was getting better too. 

In about a week later, Hinata had gotten better at everything. Bukoto and Asaki were planning to take Hinata back home the night before the game. He was planning to put Hinata on his shoulders and march right into Karasuno gym and show off his new move. 

It was the day Hinata would going home to Karusono. They had already arrived at the school. Hinata was already on Bokuto shoulder. They were at the front door to Karusono's gym. Bokuto opened the door and started saying hey hey hey. 

Daichi had run up to them looking angry like a concerned dad and said right away," SO, YOU LIED ABOUT BEING AT KEMNA'S, BUT YOU WERE WITH THE OWLS." Suga tried to calm Daichi down. After a while, he did calm down, but he was still mad. 

Bokuto had willingly told the team, " Okay do be true we stole Hinata, and we also helped Hinata with receiving, blocking, spiking, and serving. We also taught him a new move that he and Kageyama could hopefully do. We also are here because we wanted to show it to you guys. We also need three guys to try and block it." So three of the guys volunteered to block it. 

Bokuto had tossed the ball to Asaki to set it. Asaki set it, and they all thought Hinata was supposed to jump. So the three blockers jump to block but the block failed to stop the ball, but Hinata jumped after the blockers landed it and made a perfect delayed spike. It surprised everyone. Kageyama honestly the most surprised. Kageyama thought to himself that it could work in games and luckily he knows how to do to it.

Asaki and Bokuto had left after that and left their child feeling proud of themselves teaching him that. After that incident, Karasuno had started practice. They are surprised at how much Hinata had improved since the training camp. Hinata serves, receives, blocking, and spiking which was similar to Bokuto. Karasuno knew that they were going to make it to nationals with Hinata new skills. 

*time skip brought to you by Oikawa with glasses on* 

Karasuno didn't know that Hinata could do this. He was terrible at serving, but now he could do jump serves. He had hit the team with a no-touch service ace. Hinata didn't use his new attack until their match was with Aoba Josia. Oikawa was surprised with Hinata's skills. He didn't think he could get better at everything since last year. They won against Aoba Josia.

Hinata was unstoppable at this point. They had won againist Shiratorizawa which no one thought Karasuno would win. Hinata and Kageyama were both invited to the all-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp which Hinata had gotten faster and better. 

They finally were at nationals. They managed to win against Nekoma and made it all the way to the final and won. Hinata has suppressed the little giant after just his first year. 

 

The end.


End file.
